The Passing
by WrittenPages
Summary: "I can't keep living like this. Not when everybody I love is dying around me. Please Annabeth." - Percy has been alive for the past 200 years watching the people he loves wither away. Annabeth is the key that Percy has been searching for to free himself from the immortality he has been given. Will Percy finally be able to pass on or will their budding love prevent that? -"I can't."
1. Introduction

**Hey everybody. Okay so this is my first fan fiction... ever and I know it's not the best start, but please bear with me. It will get better, I promise. If not... well I'll see how it goes for now. Once again I'm sorry if this is awful. If you like it so far, review, if you hate it so far, review. Give me any corrections so I can improve my writing. Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO even though I wish I did... *sigh*... **

_The Passing_

_Introduction_

BEEP. BEEP. BEE- "Stupid alarm clock", I mumbled into my sheets as I rolled out of bed. Here's the beginning of another school year.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a junior at Goode Academy. It's a boarding school in New York City which is across the country from where my "family" is. Of course I don't really consider them family. I mean come on; they sent me to a boarding school. Across the country. Oh, and they haven't visited me once since I started going to this school. Who does that? They haven't even tried contacting me! I mean seriously, a text or a phone call once in a while would be nice!

Anyway, as you can see I don't have the best relationship with my family so I pretty much stay here for the whole year. Honestly, it's not that bad here at the academy. You know, if you don't count the hideous uniforms, the extremely early curfew, and the ridiculous social pyramid set in place by the "populars". Or at least the girls who _think_ they're popular.

The academy is a very well known, high class school so a lot of upper-class, rich kids attend Goode. Children of celebrities, political figures, you know, famous people. My best friends are all rich. My friend Piper is the daughter of a famous actor named Tristan McLean, although you've probably heard of him. He's away a lot so Piper decided to go to Goode. Why sit in an empty house all day right?

My other friend Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, who owns Master Bolt Airlines. Thalia's father doesn't really use a last name, but Thalia's last name is Grace. Her brother Jason also attends Goode. (Yes, Goode is a co-ed boarding school.)

My other friend, Hazel, is one or two years younger than me and is the daughter of Hades. Hades owns a large chain of clubs across the country called The Underworld. Hazel took all of us to the one in NYC and it was awesome, a bit Goth, but still really cool. Hades, like Zeus, doesn't really use a last name, but Hazel's last name is Levesque. Hazel's older brother Nico also goes to Goode and is a junior like me. Hazel always has some kind of flashy jewelry on and it's always something new every day. It's like she just pulls the stuff out of the ground.

Of course there's also Leo and Frank, but I'll get to them a bit later because I can_not _be late to class.

**Okay so remember tell me what you think, whether it was bad, good, okay, anythinggg. This was just the introduction to the characters. The real story will start in the first chapter. So yeah, if you liked it check back for more updates if you didn't well you should still check back for more updates ;D Thanks for reading!**

**- Pages**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As I walked into my homeroom I took in the sight of my fellow classmates. Some were sitting on desks chatting with friends while others were standing around the classroom in their "cliques" sharing stories about their summers. Of course I won't have any amazing stories to tell. I just stayed at the school, sometimes venturing into the city. Nothing amazing like traveling to the Bahamas and drinking out of a coconut or going to Africa and visiting a safari. I sighed.

As I took a step to walk to my seat, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shivered violently. _Is somebody watching me?_ I slowly and carefully took in my surroundings once again, but saw nothing. _Huh, weird_, I thought, and shook the uncomfortable sensation away.

"Hey Piper," I said to one of my best friends as I sat in the seat next to her. "How was your summer?" "It was fine," she replied as annoyance and anger flashed across her ever-changing colored eyes. I paused, calculating my options, then, taking the chance I asked, "Is it your dad?" She glanced at me and said, her tone softening, "No. Really it was fine, my dad has nothing to do with it," she paused then continued, "I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you. I'm just a bit frustrated right now." I nodded understandingly.

Shortly after, the teacher walked into the classroom introducing himself as Mr. Brunner. He was a tall man with curly, brown hair and a shortly trimmed beard.

During his whole introduction, I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was going to happen. And it was going to be big.

Suddenly an idea struck me and I turned to Piper. _Where's Thalia?_ I mouthed to her. _Ditching as always_, she mouthed back, rolling her eyes. _It's the first day of junior year and she's already ditching? I don't even know how she made it this far.__  
_  
During this exchange, Mr. Brunner had finished his introduction and had begun introducing someone else. _A transfer student?_ I turned my head slightly to get a better look, my blonde curls bouncing. It was a boy.

"Everyone, this is Percy Jackson. He will be attending this school along with all of you and I expect you to welcome him and treat him as you would treat your other classmates," said Mr. Brunner gesturing to the tall, dark haired boy beside him. Behind me I heard whispering, "Oh my god. Do you see him?" "He's so hot!" "Look at his eyes! They're gorgeous!" They were all girls. It was as if they fell under some kind of love spell just from looking at him.

As I looked to the front of the classroom once again, I was met with the intense gaze of the new kid. His sea green eyes bore straight into my grey ones causing me to break away from his stare. _What was _that_?_ My heart was pounding to the point where it was hurting. My eyesight was getting blurry, my breathing unable to settle down to a normal pace. _What's happening to me?_

I could still feel him looking at me. Curiously. He was curious! As if he found my state amusing. When I felt him look away, I looked up at him, quickly, taking in his appearance. He was tall, well-built and had the most captivating smile. He wore a blue t-shirt that showed off his muscular stature and black jeans with a black, leather jacket resting on his arm. He was a pretty boy. Most likely a player, and I wanted _nothing_ to do with him.

Unfortunately, it seemed like he had other plans.

-  
I was going to stop here, but then I was like ehhh so I'll keep going :)

After his introduction, the new kid, Percy, went to sit down. He was sitting two rows behind and three seats to the right of me. Yet I could _still _feel his gaze on the back of my head. _What the hell?_ Why is he staring at me? I turned my head as discreetly as possible, trying to sneak a peek without him noticing. Unfortunately, he was waiting for me to turn around because when I did, he sent me a crooked smile, still gazing at me intensely. When he did that, I quickly turned my head back to the front of the class, rolling my eyes. _What's wrong with him?_

Throughout the entire ten minutes of homeroom he stared at me. Never wavering. Finally I just couldn't take it and I snapped. Standing up I pushed my chair back angrily whipping my head around to face the new kid. "Would you stop that!" I shouted. He just looked at me, amused, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Stop what?" he replied nonchalantly. "Stop staring at me like some creeper! It's annoying and-" is what I was saying when Mr. Brunner cut me off saying, "Ms. Chase! That is enough! You are disrupting the class!" When he said this I realized what I had just done. In front of the _entire_ class. _Well this isn't awkward at all._ Everybody was watching the spectacle and the girls of course started whispering things like, "Staring at her? Why would he stare at _her_." and "Wow, she is _seriously_ desperate for attention." All eyes were on me and I could feel Piper tugging on my arm trying to get me to sit down. I looked around the room until my eyes met his. Grey on green. I glared at him as he gave me a cocky smirk, running a hand through his raven black hair. It was infuriating.

I hate him, I thought. I hate him so much.

I slowly sank back into my seat apologizing quietly to Mr. Brunner and laid my head on the desk. Just as the bell for first period rang, Thalia came bursting into homeroom shouting, "I'm here, I'm here!", when she stopped and began reaching out in front of her as if feeling the air and saying, "Woah, what is with this atmosphere?" I sighed picking up my bag and, practically dragging Piper and Thalia out the door, sped off to first period.

This is going to be a _long_ year. 


End file.
